An Unwanted Future
by Ilalay
Summary: "Take your wand and say 'Futera Illistratia' Then the marker will uncap itself and draw a picture from your future on the whiteboard," Trelawny said.  Hermione did, and watched as a picture of her future wedding was drawn with... Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1: The Whiteboard

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I don't know how long this is going to be, so I s'ppose we'll just have to see :) I hope you like it! Please give me your compliments or constructive criticism! I love your reviews. They help so much :)**

However much she hated the class, Hermione walked down the hall to Divination with Professor Trelawny. Before she could get there, though, she was tripped. By none other than Draco Malfoy, of course.

Draco laughed and continued on his way, leaving Hermione to pick up her many books and fix her now messy hair.

"May I ask why you are late, Granger? This is very unlike you," asked Professor Trelawny in her dazed voice when Hermione got there. Hermione gave a bittersweet smile in Malfoy's direction.

"Well," she said, her eyes boring into Malfoy's smirking face. "I'm a afraid I was _tripped _by somebody."

Then she sat down, her proud chin jutting out.

Trelawny held up a small whiteboard and stared at the class for a second befor stating, "Alright. Today we are learning about how to use whiteboards for _magical _purposes. Just take your wand and say the words, 'Futera Illistratia!' Then the white board marker will uncap itself and begin to draw a picture from your future on the whiteboard. Most commonly, it draws your wedding or your first child, but sometimes it draws other things as well. We only have one whiteboard right now, so we will have to do one at a time, but this should go fairly quickly. Ginny Weasley, will you go first?"

Ginny walked up, but before she could pronounce the spell, Professor Trelawny stopped her.

"Oh yes! I forgot! The clearer and more detailed the picture is, the more likely it is to come true. If it is in full on color, it is certain. Though not many people have colored pictures. Now, Ginny, begin."

Ginny nodded and yelled, "Futera Illistratia!"

Slowly, the marker uncapped itself and started drawing. It drew her in a long flowing wedding dress holding flowers in her right and the groom's hand in her left. Of course, it was Harry.

Next was Neville. It showed him holding a child who was, although she wasn't in the picture, Luna's. Then it was Hermione's turn.

"Futera Illistratia!"

She watched as the lid popped off the black marker and floated up to the whiteboard. It began to draw. It first drew her face. Then, slowly, her body. Then it drew her left hand, which had a sparkling wedding ring and was holding daisies, her favorite flowers. Then it drew the groom. It started with the feet this time, going agonizingly slow.

Soon, though, it drew the face. It was…

Draco Malfoy?

The picture turned to full on color.

Crap.

**Ok! That's that! Hope you liked it :) Again, please review!**

**~iLaLAy(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Proposing and Cooking

**Hey! I'm baack! Pretty please with a cherry on top review(:**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry. None of these characters are mine :(**

Every student in Hogwarts had soon heard about how 'the brains of the Golden Trio, getting married to a death eater?' and Hermione was mortified.

Wherever she went during school, someone would come up to her and ask her if it was true. She would shake her head and walk away.

While she was walking today, she happened to run into her (sadly) future husband.

"Ah," Malfoy said, smiling. "Hermione, _my dear, _I've been looking all over for you."

Hermione glared at him at the 'my dear' part.

"Um, excuse me, Malfoy, but I don't see why our relationship should change just because of a darn whiteboard."

She continued walking, but Malfoy stopped her.

"Now, now, _darling. _That's _Draco _to you," he said. "And I still haven't told you what I've been meaning to tell you!"

He paused and stared at Hermione's glaring face.

"You shouldn't glare so much or your face will be permanantly stuck like that. It'd be a shame to waste such a pretty face. But _anyway, _I realized last night that we may as well just get it over with. I mean, its 100% sure to happen anyway, so why not just do it right now instead of wait a while? Seriously, you aren't that bad. You're just fun to tease and-"

Hermione cut him off.

"Um, what are you talking about?"

Malfoy smiled. A real, geniune smile, and knelt down. He pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Hermione Jean Granger, may I have to displeasure of marrying you?"

She glared harder than before, if that was even possible, and mumbled, 'How charming,' before yelling,

"Um… no! We're _enemies, _Malfoy, remember? I would never even go on a _date _with you, let alone _marry _you!"

Then she ran off, leaving Malfoy, still holding the ring, with a confused expression on his face. As if he actually expected her to say yes.

The next day was worse than the first. Not only did people hear about Malfoy proposing, but Hermione was being followed by the pureblood as well.

Finally, when she had had enough. Spinning around, she yelled at him,

"What? Why are you following me? Will you _leave me alone?"_

He laughed. Not his old, cold-hearted snicker, but a nice chuckle.

"I was just meaning to ask you something. See, I figured that any _wife _of mine needs to know how to cook. So I thought I'd give you some lessons. When is your free period, _darling?"_

She ignored the last word and responded, "5th."

"Alright! So meet me in the kitchen – the one that isn't usually used – and I'll teach you to cook, ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, about to object, when she realized something. If she was cooking, and he was eating, she could put whatever she wanted int the food.

She said yes and sprinted to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to find her ingredients.


	3. Chapter 3: Spaghetti and Baby Voices

****I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I would be the happiest person alive, but I'm afraid they're all JK Rowling's.**

**Hello! Sorry its been so long. You know, relatives visiting, tests, homework, piano recital, etc. etc… But here ya go… pleeeease review? Enjoy :)**

Hermione ran to the abandoned kitchen, a bag of ingredients in her hand. When she swung open the door, she saw Malfoy sitting there. He had come early.

"Why so enthusiastic? Did you finally decide to say yes? To marry me, I mean," he asked with an amused expression on his face. His _not at all attractive _face, Hermione thought to herself.

"No, I just… nevermind. Anyway, I've decided to make you spaghetti," she replied.

Malfoy moaned. "That's a muggle dish, isn't it? When we get married, _please _tell me you know how to make wizard stuff, too?"

"Ok, one: spaghetti is freaking delicious. Two: yes, I do know how to make wizard stuff too, its just that I thought you would enjoy this more. And three: WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED."

The Hermione briskly walked towards the counter, bushy hair flying behind her like a cape.

Getting her supplies, she ignored the bored pureblood watching her intently.

"Woah…" he finally said. "_That's _spaghetti? It looks like… wood. And you aren't going to put that chunky red goop on it, are you?"

"Yes. I am. And its not goop, its sauce. And its delicious. Now sit down and wait patiently like you should."

Suprisingly, he followed her command and sat down.

After the spaghetti was ready, Hermione got out her secret ingredient from Fred and George.

"This. Is. Delicous," Malfoy said, finally admitting it. Hermione laughed.

"If I wasn't the polite person I am, I would definitely take this as an opprotunity to say 'I told you so.' But I'll let it go this time. Just keep eating."

Not taking any time to respond, Malfoy finished the whole plate.

"When we're married, I want you to make this for me. Every day."

Hermione ignored him, of course.

A good 5 minutes after Malfoy had finished, Hermione thought it was time for her secret ingredient to begin working.

"So, Malfoy, how's life for you?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Please, call me Draco. We _are-_" he stopped. His voice was an octave higher than a little kindergartener girl.

At first, Malfoy's face just looked confused. Then, realization sunk in.

"_Hermione. Granger!" _he screamed, trying to sound threatening. It only sounded funny with his high pitch voice.

"What have you done? _What have you put in my food? _I sound like a toddler! I can't believe you! I thought you were supposed to be boring… you know, an innocent genius! And that's it! But…" he paused. Then, in a much more vulnerable voice, he asked, "How long is this going to last?"

Laughing at his scared expression, Hermione couldn't respond. She just handed him the bottle of High Pitched Potion.

Malfoy searched read through the words on the package before gasping.

"_A day? A whole day?"_

Hermione laughed even harder.

Finally, she said between giggles, "And I still have extra! Did you seriously believe that I would just say 'yes' to your cooking lessons because I wanted to _marry _you? Did you really think I was that… submissive? I should be offended, but it was totally worth it. So I'll forgive you!"

"Woah there. _You'll _forgive _me? _ Sorry, but I'd say it should be the other way around. You're the one who… who made me sound like this!" He put his hand on his forehead in defeat.

Hermione just shrugged and laughed harder.

"You know, its sort of hard to take you seriously when you sound like a baby. If you're trying to sound intimidating, its not working."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm just going to pretend that I have larengitis so I don't have talk the rest of the day."

"Alright! And I'm looking forward to our next cooking lesson, Draco, so I can… you know, add more of the Weasley's ingredients!"

_Woah. Wait. Draco? Since when have I called him Draco?_

He seemed to think the same thing. He stared at me, puzzled, for a second before just shrugging it off.

Walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Draco was the only person on my mind.


End file.
